hunger games change in the winds
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: what happens when katniss's old childhood friend hunter comes back and joins the hunger games all hell breaks loose
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hunger games or monster hunter I only own my oc

Katniss was walking home with Prim when she heard a few people talking about the latest string of horrific attacks on the peacekeepers. She sighed she was a little upset today as she had a small haul in of animals and berries today because of an aptonoth scared her away

She heard the sound of trucks rolling in. She looked back to see people wearing strange armour and weapons. The weapons and armour looked like it was made out of animal parts.

There were ten trucks. Some of the people were hanging out on the doors and windows. Some of them were laughing and others were talking to each other. The trucks stopped in front of the justice building. Katniss and Prim followed.

They noticed that all of District Twelve was gathered. She and Prim pushed through to see men and women climbing out of the trucks. Some of the men were holding crates full of food and others were full of weapons.

One man stepped forward. He wore azure scaled armour. He had a large red sword on his back "Hey guys," he said. His voice sounded familiar to Katniss. She looked around to see that most of District Twelve was talking amongst themselves

"Whose this guy?"

"He sounds familiar."

"I wonder who it is?"

Suddenly the man in the azure armour slapped his helmet on where his forehead would be "Oh right you can't tell because of my helmet," he reached up and took off his helmet.

Katniss's eyes widen at who it was. She whispered his name "Hunter."

Hunter must have heard her because he smiled and looked at the crowd "Yeah, see someone remembers me" he laughed "Now who was it?"

When no one stepped forward Hunter sighed and looked back at the men and women who were emptying from the truck. They all chuckled when he looked at them

Suddenly Katniss took a step forward. Hunter looked back to see her "Well I'll be damned, Katniss is that you?"

Katniss nodded. "Wow" said Hunter with a smile. He took a step towards her "You're shorter than me now."

"Pardon"

Hunter smiled at which point Katniss realised she was 5'10 and he was 6'4

Suddenly a loud roar caught everyone's attention. Hunter's smile dropped and a serious look came over his face. He turned to the hunters that all had the same serious look over their faces.

"what is it" asked hunter

Suddenly a creature jumped onto the roof of the truck it looked like a dinosaur it had frills on its head

"a great jaggi" all the hunters looked at each other and laughed

"hunter your up" said one of the hunters

Hunter nodded he still had his smile over his face he grabbed his sword and got into a fighting position

" Bring it oh great one" he said sarcastically the great jaggi dragged its claws on the ground in a charging motion and then roared at hunter

Hunter let out a roar of his own and charged at the monster he swung the blade over his head and slashed across the great jaggi's chest when hunters blade hit the jaggi's hide a small explosion sent the great jaggi backwards

Suddenly the wind started to become violent so much that the earth started to crack hunter the great jaggi even looked up hunter turned around and looked up to see a large rusted dragon with the air surrounding it

The dragon let out a roar the made everyone covered their ears in pain "KUSHALA DAORA" shouted one of the hunters.

"SCATTER" shouted hunter Katniss felt someone grab her arm she turned to see hunter with his sword on his back and prim under his arm he pulled her into the justice building where the rest of district 12 was

"stay put I'll be back"

Some of the hunter's shut the doors the inside of the justice building went quiet the only sound were from outside were the hunters were fighting suddenly a hunter came flying through the doors of the building

The hunter stood to reveal that it was hunter "ow" he looked at everyone "hello" hunter climbed back out through the hole through the door "hey where you going bitch parties not over yet" said hunter as he charged at the dragon

Katniss heard a loud roar and watched as the doors of the justice building were blown open she saw some of the hunters on the ground clearly not moving , others kneeling in pain , about 5 hunters were standing up hunter was one of the 5 the great jaggi was dead on the ground a large hole in its chest

He took off his helmet he looked towards everyone Katniss saw that he had a cut on his forehead with blood pouring from it he had a cut on his lip with a small amount of blood coming out from it he wiped the blood from his lip

"HUNTERS give our fallen friends a proper burial after you find your family to protect"

All the hunters nodded and walked or limped away

Katniss, Prim and her mother walked home they entered their homes when someone knocked on their door Mrs. Everdeen opened the door to reveal hunter with a large blue chest he had his helmet on "hey Ms. Everdeen"

"hello hunter"

"um my guild has ordered me to protect your family" Ms Everdeen nodded in understanding "where should I put my chest"

"by the door"

Hunter placed it next to the door he took off his gauntlets and placed then into the chest Katniss noticed the scars over his arms some of them looked like teeth marks others looked like burn marks

Hunter noticed her staring and turned around so she wouldn't see hunter took off his chest piece Katniss saw blood pouring down as did her mother "hunter"

"what" her mother grabbed his arm and led him to their kitchen table she made him sit on the table

"turn around" hunter sighed but did as he was told it was at this point she noticed the cuts along his back there was also a piece of glass slightly poking out

Katniss's mother handed her a wet clothe "he's your friend you tend to him" her mother lent in and whispered "but remove the glass first"

Katniss walked over she grabbed the shard of glass and pulled it out "OW" said hunter

"good I hope it hurts" she said as she wiped away the blood

"well it did" he turned and looked at her "have I done something to offend you"

Katniss sighed "no you didn't do anything Im just a little mad that you didn't tell my mother about this cut" she tapped his helmet

Hunter took off his helmet Katniss pushed back his long black hair from his forehead she reached up and wiped the blood from his forehead she heard him hiss in pain "sorry" she muttered

"it's fine do me a favour see my chest over there"

Katniss looked back and nodded "grab the smallest green potion alright" she did as she was told and grabbed the smallest potion she handed it to hunter he took the cork out from it he quickly drank the potion

"ah that tastes like an old ashtray" he groaned Katniss smiled and walked away hunter watched her leave he then stood up , walked to his chest , opened the chest he read the note inside of the chest and placed it back into the chest

"alrighty then time to go get some for food for the family" said hunter he turned and yelled into the house "Katniss can I talk to you"

Katniss came back down "yeah what's wrong" hunter walked over until he was close enough to whisper

"you want to come hunting"

Katniss looked at him "hunter if I get caught hunting now the peacekeepers will kill me"

"not if your with me and my friends we'll just say that we needed someone to help carry the lighter food"

Katniss nodded hunter reached into his chest and pulled out a black leather jacket the jacket was thicker than hers "whose jacket is this"

"mine you're going to need it"

"why"

"because were going into deep into the forest and I mean deep in the forest" said hunter he walked over to his chest and he looked back at her "go get ready for a long hunt so pack a with a change of clothes" Katniss nodded and walked away but she then heard hunter shout out "and tell your mother'

Katniss got her mother, prim into her room she told them about the trip her mother agreed to let her go and prim helped her pack a bag Suddenly a knock on her door got everyone's attention

Hunter emerged into the room but this time he wore different armour this armour was a lightning blue looked more electric then the other one

He had a long blue sword on his left shoulder and a bag on his right shoulder the bag had a sleeping bag strapped to the top of the bag "you ready"

Katniss nodded and followed hunter out the door she shut the house door behind her she turned around to see about 3 more hunters in front of her "hey guys this is Katniss"

A man stepped forward he wore a vibrant light blue armour and had two swords on his back "hello gajeel I can't wait for us to become friends" he had two bags in his hands

Another man walked forward he had a large spear on his back and a large shield he had vibrant purple armour "hello im laxus a pleasure" he had a bag in his hands

A woman was left she had her arms crossed and was glaring at Katniss she wore a vibrant pink armour and had a bow in her hands and a quiver tied to her lower back

She noticed that the other hunters and hunter were glaring at her she growled and looked at katniss "rose I don't see us being friends" she replied and walked away the other two hunters shrugged and followed her

"yeah she's an acquired taste" whispered hunter into her ear she smiled at her the two of them started to walk toward the district gates she saw that the other hunters were talking to a peacekeeper the other hunters gestured for her and hunter to follow

Hunter grabbed her arm and pulled her close "stay close to me in those woods alright" Katniss nodded

"good now I hope you like camping" said hunter

A few hours later

Katniss was sitting around a camp fire with gajeel and laxus her bow and arrows beside her they were counting the amount of rabbits, squirrels and a wild pig that Katniss had killed next to her was the 2 animals a rabbit and a kelpi that gajeel had killed he was asked by hunter to help Katniss hunt

Laxus had kill 5 kelpi's and a small aptonoth

Rose had yet to kill anything

Hunter however had killed at least 25 kelpi's and 25 aptonoth

"jeez Katniss every one of these kills were clean I mean every one of the squirrels had been hit exactly in the eye" exclaimed gajeel "you'd make a hell of a hunter"

"thanks" said Katniss "so why are you guys called the yian triplets"

"how did you hear that"

"hunter told me on the trip"

Laxus and gajeel sighed "damn him" murmured laxus

"well me and rose have both killed a monster called a yian kut ku rose's was the normal species while mine was the subspecies the blue kind" said gajeel "now laxus has killed a monster by the name of yian gargua"

"oh" Katniss heard footsteps behind her she turned around just in time to see rose throw a green deer with large strange horns rose was standing behind her with her arms crossed "some help you are" sneered rose

"hey rose lay off in the 6 hours that we've been out here you have killed one thing will Katniss has killed 20 animals" said laxus rose growled and walked away

Suddenly hunter threw another animal down it was large it looked like a strange dragon , duck and bird cross "What is that" asked Katniss

"Qurupeco" replied hunter he noticed katniss's look of disgust "tastes like chicken"

Katniss nodded her head lowly and struggled to keep her eyes open hunter walked over and handed her his sleeping bag

Katniss opened up the sleeping bag and wiggled into the sleeping bag she watched hunter as he lay down next to her

"kind of reminds me of when we were kids" said Katniss quietly with a smile tugging on her lips

"how so"

"well us in the woods, camping for the night ,you giving me your sleeping bag and you sleeping in a puddle of mud"

Hunter sat up "aw man" he laid down on the other side of her body Katniss , Katniss smiled at hunter and closed her eyes

The next morning Katniss woke up to see hunter wide awake his helmet was on the ground next to him , he was eating a chunk of cooked meat she noticed that it was the leg bone of one of the aptonoth hunter was tearing off huge chunks of meat with his teeth and swallowing them whole

"that's gross hunter chew the meat a little first or you're going to choke" she whispered quietly

"No I'm not years of experience eating like this" replied hunter as he took another bite

Katniss sat up she looked to see that it was early morning hunter stood up and Katniss noticed the large muddy stain on his back and she laughed when she saw it

"what" asked hunter

"go wash the mud of your back you twit" said Katniss with a smile hunter turned around he stuck out his tongue in a childish gesture before smiling at her

Katniss felt her cheeks warm up she pulled the sleeping bag up to hide her cheeks she heard laxus and gajeel laughing and making jokes about her and hunter going out

That's the end of chapter one until next time

Adios amigos


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hunger games or monster hunter I only own my oc's and this story

Now in this chapter it features the blacksmith uncle bobby b (from transformers)

Katniss watched as hunter , the yian triplets and some other hunters loaded a truck with the animals and monsters they hunted, hunter and gajeel both threw a kelpi into the truck

Suddenly a loud roar caught their attention hunter crouched down and walked slowly towards the sound he felt the ground around him start to shake he looked to see 2 large dinosaur like monsters

"ABIORUGU" shouted hunter "KATNISS GET IN THE TRUCK"

Katniss felt someone pull her into the truck she looked to see laxus a serious look over his face she looked back to see hunter and the other hunters with their weapons drawn

She saw two large dinosaurs they saw the hunters and roared at them the hunters let out a battle cry and charged at the monsters the monsters ran towards the hunters

Katniss saw hunter starting to climb up a tree he climbed until he reached a branch hunter crouched down and had his longsword drawn

Katniss watched as rose fired arrows at one of the abiorugu the arrows stuck into the monsters skin the monster turned its head and roared at her it used its dagger like tail to stab through rose's stomach

"ROSE" shouted Katniss even though Katniss knew that rose had hated her she didn't want to die Katniss watched in horror as the abiorugu lifted up its tail to its head it opened up its mouth and a large stream of fire came out and killed rose

The abiorugu grabbed rose's feet with its jaw the second abiorugu walked over and grabbed the other side the both pulled Katniss looked away she didn't want to see anymore after a few seconds she heard the monsters let out a roar she heard more people screaming out in pain

She looked back to see everyone staring at hunter he was standing in front of the monsters his longsword in his hands Katniss could telling that something was different he had this sense about him

Suddenly hunter let out a roar of his own he charged at the monsters one of the abiorugu charged at hunter

Hunter jumped onto abiorugu's neck and drove his blade through its neck the abiorugu fell to the ground dead hunter pulled out his sword and glared at the monster

The abiorugu nudged it's fallen comrade with its nose before looking at hunter it let out a roar of rage Katniss watched as hunter took off his helmet at which point Katniss noticed his eyes they weren't their typical jade green they were a blood red

Katniss watched in shock as the abiorugu breathed fire on hunter "HUNTER" she scream she tried to get out of the truck but laxus grabbed her wrist

"Look" his whispered

She looked to see hunter standing up not even the slightest burn or sign of pain over his face "oh bad move man" said hunter he jumped at the monster he grabbed onto its jaw he grabbed his carving knife and started to stab the monster in the jaw

Abiorugu roared and lifted up its head and tried to slam hunter into a tree hunter dropped from the monsters neck, grabbed his longsword and sliced the monsters neck

Making the monster fall on the ground bleeding it started to move for a little while before it stopped moving completely

Hunter walked away for everyone and headed towards district twelve Katniss jumped out of the truck and ran after him

When she finally caught up with him she noticed hunter was wiping tears from his eyes she pulled him into a close hug she fell his tears on her neck she felt him shake his head and pull away

Katniss watched as he kept on walking not even that slightest signs of slowing down she quickly caught up with him and walked along with him she noticed that had a photo in his hand "what's that" she asked him

Hunter sighed and handed her the photo Katniss looked at the photo the photo was of a large group of hunters at least 1200 she noticed hunter and the yian triplets sitting down in the front their arms resting on each other's shoulders

Katniss read at the bottom of the note she saw that there was a note to show how many people are left she noticed that there was a series of numbers that were gradually going down she noticed the most recent one it looked like it was just drawn on

_3/1200_

"3 out of 1200 that's how many people are left in this photo" asked Katniss she looked at hunter who gave her a stiff nod and kept on walking

"im sorry about rose"

"don't worry about it when you've been a hunter for as long as I have you kind of get used to death"

They eventually reached district 12 katniss noticed that the other hunters were unloading their truck

Katniss heard footsteps behind her she turned to see gajeel and laxus holding a bag in their hands "hey hunt" began laxus hunter turned and gave them a wave "look man me and gajeel are going to stay at district 11 for a little while man we need to decompress alright"

Hunter stepped forward and held out his hand both the boys shook his hand and walked over to Katniss and embraced her in a brotherly hug "we'll miss you catnip"

"how did you hear that " she asked as the brothers pulled away from the hug

"hunter told us" she looked past them at hunter who started to whistle tunelessly

"see you guys" gajeel and laxus as they climbed into a truck

As gajeel and laxus's truck left the district another 3 trucks came in Katniss watched as an old African woman climbed out of one truck she pulled out a lawn chair and a sowing kit

"no way its uncle b" said hunter

"uncle who"

Suddenly a African man climbed out of the driver seat of one of the truck he wore a straw hat , Hawaiian shirt and shorts he didn't have any shoes

"uncle b" shouted hunter the man turned and smiled at hunter there were men unloading his truck

"hunter my favourite customer what can I do for you" asked uncle b

"nothing man just wanted to talk hey Katniss come over here" shouted hunter Katniss walked over she saw gale coming over as well "B this is katniss and gale"

Gale shook uncle b's hand Katniss went to shake his hand but uncle b replied with "you're an archer"

Katniss looked at hunter he nodded his head in a gesture that said you can trust him "yeah I am"

"are you getting a bow from me"

"yeah I guess"

"well that practically makes us family uncle bobby b baby , uncle bobby b" he held out his hand and Katniss shook it

"Katniss"

"Katniss your first weapon for monster hunting is inside one of those boxes and now you don't pick the weapon the weapon picks you" Katniss felt a strange happy buzz from his words "unless your hunter who just picks anything that doesn't shoot" she looked at hunter who gave her a shrug

Katniss shook her head with a smile on her face "now Katniss I know what your thinking , old bobby b has gone crazy and is lying to me" he put a hand on her shoulder "Katniss I'm a lot of things but a liar aint one of them especially not front of my mammy "

He pointed to the African woman sowing "that's my mammy HEY MAMMY" he yelled and wave the old lady stopped sowing and gave him the finger "ah don't be like that if I had a rock I'd bust your head bitch"

Katniss felt a hand on her back she looked to see hunter "go pick a weapon katniss" she nodded and walked over to the boxes and started to look through them she searched for a few minutes before her eye's settled on a green bow

She reached in and pulled it out "ah the queens bow custom made by yours truly for an old friend's daughter but the friend died no one's been able to use that bow in years because of how unfamiliar the bow is"

Katniss held up the bow and pulled the string "it feels natural"

"good uncle b we'll take it" said hunter as he took out the quiver for the bow

Bobby nodded he stared at katniss "so she's the daughter" he thought

That's the end of chapter 2

Until next time

Adious amigos


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own monster hunter or the hunger games I only own my oc's

After a while katniss had gotten used to hunter and the other hunters one thing she had gotten used to was the fact that hunter sleep out on their deck in just a sleeping bag and sweatpants with a weapon next to him

The hunters had also built a guild hall for hunting and negotiating the capital

Katniss awoke to the sound of prim screaming she ran into prims room and embraced the girl "shh , shh its okay you were dreaming it was just a dream"

She heard the doors open again this time it was hunter he was just wearing sweatpants and his agnaktor switch axe in his hands once he realised that it was just katniss and prim he sighed "I'm going back to bed"

"okay"

After a few minutes hunters was sitting on the steps of their deck he was putting on his armour he he heard katniss walking out behind him he turned to see her in his leather jacket "you going hunting"

Hunter was wearing armour made from the red species of rathalos

"yeah" replied katniss

"cool I'll catch up with you later" hunter put on his helmet and strapped the switchaxe to his back

"where you going"

"guild meeting

"have fun" katniss replied

"yeah I'm just going to sleep through the meeting" hunter walked off towards the guild meeting

After a few minutes katniss was aiming her queens bow at a kelpi

"what are you going to do with that catnip" said a male voice

"well I sure as hell aint helping you pick it up" said another male voice

Katniss fired the arrow at the kelpi but it ran away she turned to see gale and hunter both with smiles over their faces (well hunter still had on his helmet but katniss could tell that he was smiling)

"damn you two"

"what are you going to do with a kelpi that size katnip" asked gale

"I was going to sell it to some peacekeepers"

Gale scoffed "what like you don't see to peacekeepers"

"no not today its reaping day katniss peacekeepers are everywhere" suddenly two loud roars were heard katniss and gale looked at hunter only to see him walking to a cliff he gestured for katniss and gale to follow but stay down low

the two of them followed hunter he reached the edge of the cliff they looked over to see a large minotar like monkey fighting a tyrannosaurus like monster

"woah holy crap it's a Rajang fighting a devijho" whispered hunter

"is this bad" as soon as those words left gale's mouth the rajang's brown fur turned golden and its hair stuck up it let out another roar and attacked the devijho

It jumped at the devijho it knocked over the devijho it then proceed the pound the devijho's head into the ground

"let's go before the Rajang decides to make us it's next fight club partner" said hunter the three of them stood up and left they were at least 20 feet away from the two fighting monsters

"well you two I need to get ready for the reaping ill see you guys later" said hunter as he waved goodbye

A few hours later katniss was standing in line for the reaping katniss knew hunter was next to her she turned to see hunter standing up his shoulders loosed and his head down "is he asleep" she thought she looked to see gale mouth the same to what she was thinking

She nodded suddenly effie trinket appeared on the stage she started to speak about the capital she introduced the head of the hunter's guild

A man with a scar on his face over his nose and silver hair came up on the stage "hello citizens of district 12 and my fellow hunters.." he went quiet and looked in the direction of hunter the rest of the hunters stared at the sleeping man suddenly everyone else looked at hunter

"hunter" katniss whispered loudly no signs of waking up "HUNTER" she shouted hunters jolted awake

"what , what the fu-" hunter looked up on stage

" I hope your planning to stay awake for the rest of this" hunter just shook his head

"I wouldn't get your hopes up"

Suddenly effie stood up "lets get started with the woman tributes" effice reached into the glass bowl and pulled out a name she opened it up and read out the name "primrose Everdeen"

Hunter's face went white he slowly looked at katniss he saw her watching prim before she shouted "PRIM" she went to go to prim some peacekeepers stopped her but she screamed out something never expected "I VOLUNTEER"

"ahh shit" said hunter he heard her scream that she volunteer's a few more times gale walked out from the line and take prim to her mother hunter sighed "now how am I going to look after prim when she's worrying about katniss"

Suddenly hunter had an idea effie read out the boys name "peeta mellark"

The boy tributes separated suddenly hunter yelled out something that no hunter wanted to hear "HEY I VOLUNTEER" everyone turned and looked at hunter who had a cheeky grin over his face and a look that said game on bitches

That's the end of chapter 3

Sorry that it's short

Until next time adious amigos


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own monster hunter or hunger games I only own my oc's and story

Hunter sat in the car with katniss and effie he could hear effie talking about how nice the capital will treat them and look after their families even if they die

Hunter was happy because the hunter's guild said that they would make constant check-ups to make sure that the Everdeen family is ok

Hunter didn't look at katniss but he could feel that she was glaring at effie

As they pulled up to the train hunter got out first he basically pushed past the capital photographers trying to snap a photo of him one of the photographers stood in front of him and refused to move despite hunter asking him to move

Hunter felt his anger rise over him he punched the photographer knocking him out "god I hate the capital" said hunter as he climbed onto the train he waited for katniss and effie to climb aboard as soon as their feet were on the train he shut the door with tremendous force

He walked over and sat down on one of the seats he saw that katniss had taken the seat next to him hunter looked at her face she had a cold expression on his face

He barley listened to what effie was talking about but he picked up bits and pieces such as enjoy all of this and going to find haymitch

Hunter watched as she left he then turned to katniss who was quiet throughout effies talk "alright katniss remember my dad's old saying you can only fish for so long before you have to throw in a stick of dynamite"

"yeah"

"well I'm done fishing" hunter turned to look at her "now I want to know why you are so upset"

"well im worried about pr-"

"and don't you dare play the I'm worried about prim card the guild said that they would look after your mother and sister"

Katniss sighed she looked around the train before she leant forward "hunter you do realise that no hunters have survived the hunger games"

"pfft heaps have"

"really how many hunter"

"in how long"

"since the first hunger games"

"…" hunter went quiet before he sighed in defeat "2"

Katniss looked away from him she felt katniss grab her hand "katniss look at me" she turned to see hunter with a certain grin that she hated because she knew that everytime he had it on his face she would always agree to what he would say "ill be fine"

Katniss smiled at him she heard haymitch walked in katniss felt hunter let go of her hand

After a few hours

Hunter was laying in his bed his stomach growled "ah man I knew I should of went back for a 12th serving" he staying in his bed for a little while longer before he heard a very faint scream he sat up he was wearing the bottom half of his rathalos armour he put on the top half , he opened up his chest and pulled out agnaktor longsword he put the longsword on his back

He opened the door of his room and headed towards Katniss's room he gently opened the door to see her missing "ah shit" he whispered he heard the sound of katniss crying he gently knocked on the door "hey katniss you okay"

"im fine please go away"

Hunter sighed "katniss you know that im not going to do that" he heard sat against the door of the bathroom he heard the sound of windows shattering quietly and people screaming in the distance "hmm it's getting closer" thought hunter

"katniss are you going to let me it" he felt her turn the door knob before she opened it hunter stood up he saw her sit down on the edge of her bathtub in her bathroom

He sat down next to her "you know you do have a bed you could sit on instead of this bathtub" katniss laughed and lent against hunter who wrapped his arm around her waist

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering was louder and a loud yell was heard "what was that" asked katniss

Hunter stood up and looked out the window in katniss's bathroom suddenly a large claw came into view "shit" hunter ducked a large claw came in burst through the window and a section of katniss's bathroom wall

Hunter grabbed katniss's arm and lead her away from the window a large dragons head poked through the hole with its teeth bared "ah double shit it's a tigrex" katniss was hiding behind him

"I take it that a tigrex is a very bad monster"

"yeah level 5 class monster"

The tigrex let out loud roar hunter grabbed his longsword and got into a fighting position the tigrex charged at hunter smashing through anything in its path katniss felt fear grasp her heart she saw the tigrex lifted up one of it's massive claws

Suddenly another roar was heard it was the same roar as the tigrex but louder hunter could her some glass down the hall cracking the tigrex was suddenly pulled out hunter ran over to the hole made by the tigrex he saw a brute tigrex killing the normal species

"well I think that we should be glad that the train is still moving" said hunter to katniss he turned around only to be embraced by katniss he felt her shaking in his arms "hey what's wrong"

She looked up with tears streaming down her face hunter wiped away the tears "how can you hunt monsters"

"what do you mean"

"how aren't you scared when a monster like that charges at you"

"well that wasn't my first encounter with a tigrex"

Katniss looked up at him with surprise "really" hunter nodded

"don't worry the first time I fought a tigrex I almost fainted out of fear"

"really"

"yeah but then again this first time I fought a tigrex there was two of them"

Suddenly haymitch , effie and an army of peacekeepers came into the room haymitch with a large knife in his hands "a carving knife" thought hunter

"see I told you that they were fine" said haymitch as he turned and walked out

A few hours later

Katniss woke up she looked around hunters room she looked down and saw that the sheet and pillow that was his bed last night was meaning that he had gotten up and thrown them into the closet

Katniss looked into the dining cart of the train to see effie putting on her make up , haymitch with a piece of toast in his hands and hunter was finishing off the last remnants of his food from his plate before grabbing another plate and pilling food onto it she noticed at least 20 plates next to hunter which would soon become 21 when hunter was finished

Katniss walked over to the breakfast table and sat down next to hunter he stopped eating for a few seconds he gave her a grunt of hello and kept on eating she grabbed her own plate and put some toast and a mug filled with a strange brown drink called hot chocolate

Hunter kept on eating stuffing his mouth with bacon , eggs and toast he reached over the table and grabbed a red apple and took a huge bite out of the apple "how are you never full" asked katniss

Hunter swallowed all of the food in his mouth before he spoke "I don't know lucky I guess"

Katniss was talking to haymitch about getting sponsors while hunter kept on eating he noticed that katniss had left her drink unwatched as quiet as a ninja he reached for it before katniss stabbed a butterknife just in front of his hand

"that is mahogany"

Hunter looked at katniss who glared at him "check" she pulled out the knife the moment the knife was out of the table hunter grabbed her mug and cannonballed the hot chocolate he burped before looking at her "checkmate" he replied he quickly kissed her cheek before he finished off his plate

Suddenly the sound of people cheering was heard "oh we're here" said Effie with a squeal in her voice

"oh goodie" whispered hunter he lent back in his seat "and let the fun time's insure"

That's the end of chapter 4

Until next time

ADIOUS AMIGOS


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own monster hunter or hunger games I only own my oc's and story

Hunter stood against a wall staring at the weapon in the glass case before him he walked towards the weapon and placed his hands upon the case "the knockout dragonsword" he heard someone say behind him

He turned to see haymitch standing before him "it's amazing isn't it you can almost feel the power from the elder dragons coming off the blade"

Hunter glared at haymitch "there's something odd about him" hunter thought hunter turned and walked away from haymitch "he knows why too much about a hunters weapons for a normal person"

As hunter went back to his room he noticed the clothes for the tribute parade on his bed "oh hell no I am not wearing that"

A few minutes later

Hunter was standing next to katniss "I cant believe I have to wear this stupid outfit"katniss giggled next to him "shut up" he murmured

Cinna katniss's stylist walked over with a stick that had a bright flame on the top of the stick "don't worry its not real fire" hunter sighed "well damn I really wanted to make s'mores"

The other tribute rolled out on their own chariots hunter and katniss climbed aboard their own cinna ignited their suits they could hear casear flickerman and the other guy whose name constanly escaped hunter talking about their costumes

"and what is THAT in the background" said casear

Hunter had a smirk on his face and looked at katniss who was staring at herself on the video screen "your never going to win sponsors with you glaring at yourself like that" whispered hunter in her ear he grabbed her hand and held it u victorious gesture which made the crowd go wild

"how did you know that would work"

"I didn't" said hunter with a cheeky grin all of the chariots stopped before president snow standing atop his balcony katniss could feel hunters grip tighten slightly before he let go of her hand

President started to speak "Welcome We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we –" president snow was cut off by hunter sneezing loudly katniss knew that this was a fake sneeze because of how loud it was

Everyone turned and looked at hunter "sorry im allergic to bullshit" said hunter as soon as those words left his mouth a collective gasp was heard

"I peg your pardon" began the president "I thought that you hunters always talked with respect"

"yeah well bite me" hunter felt katniss grab his arm and dig her nails into his arm trying to get him to shut up "I mean if your sending me into the hunger games im free to speak my mind right Mr snowflake"

Hunter felt katniss's grip his arm so tight he could fell blood tinkling down his arm suddenly the horses all moved away as soon as they were out of view of the camera's Katniss slapped hunter in the back of the head "ARE YOU INSANE" she screamed

Hunter shrugged "a little" said hunter

Katniss sighed "well continue this later" she replied

"MR HUNTER" they heard effie scream katniss hid behind hunter

"why are you hiding behind me"

Effie walked over and started to scream words that hunter couldn't understand because of high pitched her voice was hurting hunter's ears

"effie I don't care about what snow is going to do to me" said hunter

"In any case that was a great show" said cinna

"so brave" said haymitch sarcastically

"are you sure you should be near an open flame" hunter heard katniss reply

"fake flame are you sure that yo-" haymitch nodded in the direction of the tributes from district 2 hunter and katniss looked at him

"IF LOOKS COULD KILL BLONDE" shouted hunter katniss sighed she realised that hunter was trying to annoy the tribute to the point where he'd come to try to fight him the tribute glared at him

"lets talk up stairs" said haymitch everyone nodded katniss looked back at hunter to see him with a glare that if it got any more intense she knew it would kill

Hunter walked away his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture he noticed the katniss was glaring at him she could tell that in a few minutes that she was going to punch him

The moment they were inside of the pent house katniss punched him in the arm "god I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW" she screamed at him as she walked away

"well that's not the worse that someone has said to me" said hunter as he walked off his room he got dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans he noticed that he had a black phone he grabbed the phone and walked into katniss's room to see her sitting on the edge of the bed wiping the tears from her eye's

Hunter walked up to her and sat in front of her he gently grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug

"im sorry I yelled at you" she replied

"eh its okay" replied hunter he could fell her tears on his shoulder "you want to tell me why you are mad at me"

Katniss pulled back from the hug "why are you trying to antagonise the capital"

Hunter sighed "I'm trying make sure that the capital comes after me and not you"

"how"

"katniss the capital controls the amount of monsters that will attack either me or the tributes in the games I want to piss off the capital to the point that they will only attack me and not you"

Katniss looked at him "that's suicide"

"maybe" hunter stood up "but there's another reason why I am doing this"

"oh yeah and what's that"

"I am one rank away from G rank the highest hunting rank" said hunter

"really"

"yeah and if I survive the head hunter of our district will promote me which means I can choose where I want to hunt" suddenly a mobile phone was ringing hunter pulled the phone out of his pocket

He saw that it was a text he answered the text to see that it was the list of monsters that were going to be in the games

"and I now got my hunters hit list" katniss and hunter scrolled through the photo's

"alright great jaggi , arzuros , grypceros , khezu and – holy shit" hunter ran a hand through his hair

"what" hunter handed her the phone she looked at the last photo and gasped "kushala daora"

That's the end of chapter 5

Until next time

Adious amigos


End file.
